Royal Navy
|ft = |allegiance = Fiore |branch = |garrison = |CO = *Queen *Grand Admiral Helga Thatch |2i/c = *Admiral Matthew Patrick *Rear Admiral Historia Integra |so = |su = |strength = |members = |vehicles = |hq = , Fiore |loc = |formed = |established = between X391 and X400 |fragmented = |reorganized = |dissolved = |restored = }} The is the primary naval and aerial of Fiore's royal military, who's CO are both queen and Grand Admiral Helga Thatch. Location The Royal Navy is headquartered in , the capital of Fiore. History Origins Early History Branches Assets Uniforms The Royal Navy has a long history involving their uniforms, which is seen as unique in the Royal Military. Following their own form of dress code, they have a unique style that gives off a sense of seniority. A example be the uniform worn by James Cook, which is a old officer attire as one of the earliest uniforms for a Captain or higher to wear before changing styles as times goes on. Dress Uniforms 200px|thumb|left|[[Captain (Royal Navy)|Captain James Cook, wearing the old traditional uniform.]] The dress uniform is the traditional uniform worn by most officers of the navy, often used to show their status within a crew or the entire of the navy. During the early history, the typical dress uniform worn a blue drape on their back with a symbol with a type of suit underneath. Red tie and a white undershirt. What pants with the legs of the pants into the brown boots they worn. With white cuffs that has four buttons with it. It also comes with a jacket that is worn over the white shirt, to which is buttoned with one side crossing over to another. According to many, this style of uniform was rather popular for its unique distinctions to any other captains, where the uniform gave off a aura of experience and seniority. However by the time of X782, a dress code addressed that the old style can only be given to officers of Captain or higher ranking individuals. Helga Thatch wearing her Admiralty attire.]] By the time of X782, the uniform had changed drastically, being a typical suit of sort with a color that showcase the rank, which is now corresponding with the color the rank has. The uniform is now always blue that showcase them as a naval force, with white cuffs and a blue collar. Black boots with white socks, the pants that goes into the boots. Depending on the rank, they shall wear the insignia of their current rank on their shoulder sleeves, while medals and medallions are kept on their left side of their chest. However with Admirals, their uniforms are much more elegant with using higher quality cloth and material. To which they have a all-black attire with a golden belt around their waist with a golden wrist guard. It consistent of a black silk-based uniform jacket that comes across the chest and golden buttons to insert. Grand Admirals possess a neck collar while four-star admirals and below have either a black tie or bow. Grand Admirals also have a cloth-based holden and a white cloth going from the shoulder and down the chest. Battle Dress Uniforms Battle dress uniforms are specifically designed uniforms for combat and warfare during times of conflict. These can be implemented in any pre-existing dress uniforms (such as the usual dress uniforms) that have various of defensive magics (such as barriers and resistance to Elemental Magic). While some may not wear this as it more of a army, many are required during times of war and conflict. Service Uniforms Officers Non-Commissioned Officers Enlisted Insignia Officers Armament Infantry Ship Equipment Subordinates Personnel Ships Facilities Aerial Platforms Aerial Platforms are highly complex and intricate Royal Navy Ships designed to act as portable headquarters for the Navy, used as supply points and checkpoints in Fiore . Rather advanced, it uses many types of Air Magic and lacrima to make it fly in the air, along with multiple Magic Barriers. In the country of Fiore, there are a total of at least seven Aerial Platforms, while there are 4 others around Fiore controlled . Strength Members Magic & Equipment Magic The Royal Navy possess one unique magic. Captain-Class.png| |link=Captain Mark Ranks Trivia/Notes *Organizational structure, ranks and other internal affairs heavily based and/or inspired by the and maybe even the fictional of the . **That being said, give credit to the authors in the Halo wiki for giving inspiration, ideas and structural order for the Royal Navy in appearance. *The Royal Navy is named after the of the .